


Smitten

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oliver being an adorable bby, Pre and during 3.01, RPG-less 3.01 date bc cmon that ruined everything, Smittenness, kate i hope you like my gift, olicity one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt content, like the bits and pieces of his life were finally in place, and she wasn't just a piece--she was the material that pulled all the damaged, broken pieces of him together. He could live through the rest of his life knowing she was there. His gem--his priceless, precious, heaven-sent gift. But whether it was for him or just something that stumbled upon his door, he was more than ready to live, to die and to fight for her. And he could never thank the universe enough that it was her.</p><p>He liked to think she felt the same.</p><p>---<br/>3.01 date fix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate/gifts).



> Happy new year to us! Don't get too drunk! :)

 

  
  
 _She doesn't notice_ , he thought to himself as he stared at her.  
  
She was sitting on her chair in the foundry, her hair was down and her fingers clicking and tapping on the keyboard, her eyes focused on one of the screens and nowhere else.  
  
He could have arrowed those damn screens if that was what it would take to get her attention. But he didn't, because that would raise questions. Which would mean eventually telling her he wanted her attention. Which would mean jumping the gun. Which would mean creeping her out. Which would mean losing the friendship he had with the best friend he loved with every inch of his heart and his soul and everything else that he was.  
  
So he stared.  
  
It all began--or _worsened_ , actually--a month ago.  
  
There was a businessman named Samuel Hill, who threw this lavish party to win the hearts of the local rich people of Starling that night. After Felicity hacked through his records the day before, they found out that he was involved in a firearm-smuggling scandal two years ago, and through his phone and e-mail records they discovered that he was supplying firearms to gangs in the city. Gangs who, in return, would murder for him.  
  
Diggle was in Blüdhaven to pick up a shipment of arrows from Lodai, and Roy was still asleep from the aftermath of the drug plane incident. So Oliver was left with Felicity... and the soul-crushing torture of resisting her.

They decided to spend that party on reconnaissance, and Felicity went with him as his pseudo-date. He was sick with fever, and she had insisted all day to let her go by herself, to which, of course, he said no. But eventually they had to call the mission off because he was turning paler and paler. She sat with him on a couch away from the people and gave him the Tylenol that she brought for him.  
  
Her brows pulled together in worry. "You wanna lie down?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm alright."  
  
If she only knew how he well he felt when she held his hand.  
  
It was all an accident, really. A breeze blew past them just as they were going back to the crowd. All it took him was one inhale and then he was damned even more like never before.  
  
Her hair smelled like berries and honey. The kind that set his blood on fire and was deliciously mouthwatering.  
  
So he spent the rest of the evening whispering in her ear with unnecessary closeness, sighing her scent in every time he got the chance. Then he took her hand and practically dragged her to the dance floor, silencing her with a hiss every time she would protest and tell him he should rest. He felt her stiffen as he circled an arm around her waist and held her hand above his. Before he could even stop himself he was leaning his head on her shoulder, burying his face in her hair and ignoring the dizziness he felt and the heavy stares of everyone around them.  
  
Felicity's hand felt cold as they swayed to the music _._  
  
But that night, she just chuckled at his actions.  
  
"You really need some sleep, mister." _  
  
_He pulled her tighter, keeping his eyes closed. "Mm-hmm." __  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
She leaned her head against his, cradling his head. She started humming the soft, slow song they were dancing to. Hearing her voice like that sent an overwhelming warmth in his chest, and it only made him hold onto her more.  
  
He could have stayed like that all night; with her arms around him and her skin against his and her loving voice tenderly humming in his ear... He wouldn't trade that moment for anything. Well, maybe for more time to spend with her.  
  
He sighed again. Or was it more of a swoon? _Shit_ , he cursed himself. He _did_ swoon.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing," she cooed. "You definitely need to get in my bed." She flinched. "I mean in a bed. Yours, of course. In the foundry, which I bought for you and what I'm saying is that you should sleep in it. Without me, obviously."  
  
He lifted his head because he just _had_ to look at her...but quite unexpectedly, he saw her blue eyes full of worry.  
  
He literally bit his mouth off as he ground his teeth together from struggling not to kiss her that time.  
  
It was that night two weeks ago when he accepted the long-denied fact that he was head-over-heels for her.  
  
He wanted to tell her. He wanted to kiss her. And all those wants had been turning into needs every single second that passed.  
  
And now they were alone, those wants were creeping at him again.  
  
But he couldn't. Not tonight.  
  
So again, he stared.

  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
 _She doesn't notice.  
  
_ He was hopelessly smitten by her and never had she seemed to notice.  
  
 _I'm going to tell her,_  he told himself mentally.  _I should._ _  
  
_ His eyes were fixed on her as they walked. He remembered asking her about work, but then his thoughts went away. He just watched as her mouth went racing with words he only heard but couldn't register in his brain.  
  
 _What if I ask her out first? Is this the right time? Well, when is? Could I even wait any longer?_  
  
"...what you do have is passion. That's what you have to get across through them," she was saying, and he didn't have an idea what she was talking about. She tapped her hand on his chest. "Speak from the heart."  
  
"Would you date me?" he blurted out.  
  
 _What? That didn't sound right_.  
  
She came to a standstill, her hair swinging when she turned around. Her eyebrows hiked up as she swallowed tightly. "What?"  
  
He chickened out. "I mean if I asked... Would you go with me?"  
  
" _Are_ you asking?" She blinked a few times, and then her eyes searched his for bluff.  
  
He nodded, hoping she found none. "Yes."  
  
She was breathless and frazzled as she spoke. "Oliver, usually I'm the one talking in sentence fragments. None of what you said was clear..."  
  
 _Right_. He took a deep breath to steady himself, making sure he didn't stammer. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"  
  
A smile stretched across her face. And she nodded.  
  
"Yes."

 

  
\---

  
 _I'd sacrifice anything, come what might_  
 _For the sake of having you near_  
 _In spite of a warning voice_  
 _That comes in the night_  
 _And repeats in my ear:_  
 _"Don't you know, you fool, you never can win._  
 _Use your mentality_  
 _Step up to reality."_  
 _But each time I do_  
 _Just the thought of you_  
 _Makes me stop before I begin_  
 _'Cause I've got you under my skin._  
  
  
  
"I like it when you do that," she muttered as they held each other, swaying side to side.  
  
He held her the same way as before, taking in a whiff of the berries-and-honey scent of her hair from time to time. He doubted he would ever get tired of that smell.  
  
He almost forgot that she spoke, when he finally pulled his head up to look at her, his eyes landing on the lips that matched the red of her dress.  
  
"Huh?" he asked. "Do what?"  
  
She snorted. "Come on, Oliver, don't tell me you don't think I notice how you keep finding excuses to sniff my hair."  
  
"Oh." He laughed, throwing his head back. He looked down, shaking his head. "You noticed that."  
  
"Yes, Oliver, I _do_ , 'cause you're still doing it." She tilted her head to the side playfully. "Not that I'm making a big deal out of it--"  
  
"Then you must also notice how much I'm in love with you."  
  
The smile on her face slowly faded and she froze, looking as if all the air was knocked out of her. It was two, long seconds before her eyes went welling with tears.  
  
He smiled, shaking his head lightly as he sighed. "I'm in love with you, Felicity."  
  
They stopped dancing but did not let go of each other. Oliver breathed out a "Hey," as he caught the tears with his fingers before they could land on her cheeks, and Felicity laughed at the gesture.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" she gushed out. "Usually you're not this romantic in my dreams. Not that you're always in them. Well, yeah, you are and if I'm gonna be honest with you, they are mostly not that platonic at all."  
  
He grinned, reaching to cup her cheek as he tried to remember the last time he was this happy, only to realize it was with Felicity.  
  
He leaned down, closing his eyes as his lips neared hers. He kissed her gently, his lips tracing hers slowly as if he was trying to learn it like a map. Her hands were holding his forearms and she kissed back just as gently.  
  
As they kissed, he turned them around. When he pulled away, he looked at her, and her eyes were still closed. A moment later, she fluttered them open and met his gaze.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

And he stared. He stared at her and he could swear he saw the future in those eyes right then. Of course he saw the dangers of his life and all his huge, unending fear of losing her, but behind all those? They were beautiful things. He saw a home and babies and grey hairs and coffee mugs. He wanted nothing more than to have those things with her and damn it all, he was going to shoot with at least three arrows anyone who would get in the way.  
  
He tried to memorize her eyes and how they twinkled like constellations swimming in blue space, and he could already picture himself looking at them with the same wonder and amazement throughout the years.  
  
He stared. Because he couldn't speak. He had said everything he wanted to, and he could not believe how good it felt; that the words that used to be a burden in his chest was now a glowing comfort.  
  
He stared. But this time she was not oblivious anymore. This time she knew.  
  
There were no words to be said, and no strength for a muscle to be moved. But she was there. She didn't leave and she didn't ask for anything.  
  
He felt content, like the bits and pieces of his life were finally in place, and she wasn't just a piece--she was the material that pulled all the damaged, broken pieces of him together. He could live through the rest of his life just by knowing she was there. His gem--his priceless, precious, heaven-sent gift. But whether it was for him or just something that stumbled upon his door, he was more than ready to live, to die and to fight for her. And he could never thank the universe enough that it was her.  
  
He liked to think she felt the same.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"I love you too, Oliver." She kissed his forehead. "So much."  
  
They lay on her bed, her arms wrapped around him and her fingers playing with his hair. Her eyes were closed and the corners of her mouth were turned up. There was her lipstick stain on his cheek and her pulse beat in his ears and his lips pressed against her collar bone. He should have felt childlike silly, being in her arms like that, but instead it felt right. Easy. Warm. Peaceful.  
  
He was there, warmly cocooned by her, and her blond hair was spread out underneath his head like a pillow, as she hummed the song they danced to at their very first dance, lulling him softly to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave reviews! I'd like to know what you think. :D


End file.
